


《国旻。情侣日常6》

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 國旻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI





	《国旻。情侣日常6》

又一年的巡演落幕了，泰国不愧是热带国家，不过还是比不过阿米们的热情。

孩子们在演唱会上玩得可尽兴了，还在中央舞台扭腰摆臀的。安可完原本都还很有活力的道再见问候后台工作人员，结果回饭店卸妆洗澡之后就瘫了，动也不想动。

果然人是不能没有床的。

啊，多么痛的领悟。

可是今天特意和别人换了房间的那俩口子不这么想。

像是早已预备好的，朴智旻甚至浴袍也不穿好了，缝开得可大了，一双撩人美腿锁在田柾国腰上，动作驾轻就熟，进都没进去就叫得惊心动魄。

田柾国俯身去吻弄他粉嫩的乳珠，手掌则拍打他坏心眼的、不断撩拨自己的蜜桃臀。身下那物早已硬得不堪入目，他全身都透露着溢于言表的兴奋，嘴角不住的上扬，没想到自以为独自渴求了很久的东西，对方竟也同他一般的渴望。

朴智旻撒开七情六欲的淫叫就是最有效的春药，田柾国直接扒开了袍子，肆意抚摸朴智旻曝露于空气中的美好胴体。

他哥哥的火辣身材简直不是人可以比拟的：常年练舞而自然形成的美丽肌肉线条，人鱼线深深没入腿根私密处引人无限遐想，乘兴扭动的柳腰纤细美丽，但那纤细到了胯部却明显变宽并有着一浑圆翘臀，连最令人欣喜的后穴也红通通的长在那里。

好绝一翘屁嫩男。

田柾国有点止不住笑意，肩膀抖得厉害，草莓种到一半忽然就种不了了，只埋在朴智旻颈窝上嗅嗅舔舔。

朴智旻被这只大狗似的兔子弄得很痒，「这么开心啊？」

他蹭蹭他，带着糯糯的鼻音，像个要吃奶的宝宝，「嗯，毕竟一直忙着巡演，好久没抱哥了……」

一抹轻蔑闪过心上，朴智旻一把揪住田柾国的头毛凶狠的向后拉扯，然后强迫着这顶着张骗人宝宝脸理直气壮的在他身上丢失好几次童贞的小孩跟自己对视，咬牙切齿的，眼底的色情藏也不藏一下。

「那还不赶快来弄坏我啊？你这磨磨叽叽的小处男。」

……悉听尊便。

田柾国张大了嘴，饿虎扑羊般扑上去啃他。他不停变换啃吻的角度，侵略朴智旻的城池，掠夺他的呼吸，占有他的双唇，被搅乱的细碎呻吟合著亲吻的水声一同从朴智旻口中迸发出来，煽情不已。

田柾国旋即挖了几下润滑膏，二话不说把手指放进去扩张。

「哈啊……啊…你赶快啊……」朴智旻心急，似乎不满意只有几根指头的感觉，拢了拢环住田柾国脖子的手，屁股不停往他那儿靠。

他无奈的用不能做爱来安抚对方的急躁，「你受伤可就玩不了了，嗯？我们智旻可不能在这种地方就疼哭啊————」

.  
宠溺却在这时变了调。

「要哭也是老子把你干哭。」

他将硕大野蛮的顶进去，因性兴奋而贲张的血管方擦过朴智旻紧致的肉壁，一阵触电般酥麻感便通遍全身，田柾国不禁舒服的仰头嘶叫，贪心的又往内挤了挤，用下体再把穴道撑开。

「嘶……哈…」朴智旻吃疼的翻了个白眼。

即使一直渴望田柾国来填满，忽然被暴力捅入还是太激烈了一点。那一撞就像是被一路贯穿回了脑子，他有点晕车，被撞得神智不清，但心脏却在违背他的心有余悸。

它在大力跳动，跳得不像自己。只要朴智旻愈紧张，它就愈加亢奋，咚咚咚的声音震耳欲聋的直击耳膜，会上瘾一般产生了异样情愫，朴智旻的眼神混乱而迷蒙，笑得疯狂。

又爽又痛，真他妈刺激。

一想到等会儿又会是好多好多招架不及的欢愉，他就止不住的兴奋。

朴智旻浪叫着，在床上发骚，眼角沾染了一层情红，化了妆一样的邪魅，细长的眼睛只是享受的微微一瞇，便销魂致命，说他是妖精真的不为过。

他甚至噙着不可一世的笑，抓着床头一前一后迎合使他快乐的撞击，尽情驰骋于快感的银河。那里有着缤纷色彩，是冰淇淋一般的甜味世界。

朴智旻哼嗤的娇吟从未停止，甚至是一次比一次还要更大声。

忽地一个瞬间，田柾国擦过自己的敏感点，朴智旻爽得尖叫，被操得舒服。

反正今天他就没想着控制。

公司包层了，哥哥们睡了，田柾国在这儿了，要阻止他玩不就太没有眼色了？

而他精力过人的弟弟显然也是这样想的。只见他翻过朴智旻的身，让他用屁股对着自己，变成后入式。

当他看到那娇滴的穴口张张合合的在渴望疼爱、有一下没一下的吸附着他的硕大，田柾国就感觉全身的细胞都在沸腾，一股重新涌上的热意从里到外翻腾起来，如火般烧灼。

田柾国兴致上头，嘴角奈何不住的上扬，他大力的赏了朴智旻的臀肉一巴掌，留下自己鲜红的掌印。

……每次只要他兴奋，自己的小屁屁就会遭殃。

恶趣味的性癖，但他并不讨厌。

————田柾国捏紧了他的腰，往深处狠插猛插，分泌出来的蜜液沿着臀部曲线流淌而下，滴滴答答湿了被褥，合著交合处的激情碰撞，情色的啪啪声不绝于耳。

他弯了下来，宽厚的手掌握住朴智旻寂寞的柱身，另一手则摸过朴智旻性感的腰窝，探向他的前胸，于那娇俏可爱的乳头上反复按捏揉弄，耳侧尽是他缱绻霸道的热气，下身也被爱抚得肿胀庞大，时不时加速的套弄动作惹得朴智旻一阵长嗷。

「嗯…哈啊……柾…柾国啊……」

怜爱的小铃口已经有点把持不住的流了些精液，低头便能看见弟弟手上正持着那坨黏呼呼的东西。害羞之余，朴智旻更多的是对弟弟的贪婪。

再多一点，再多来一点，我要你都是我的味道。

结果下一秒他就泄了。因为对方的粗壮很准确的顶上了那独特的位置，激得他一下没绷住，连眼泪也像是被撞出来一样，毫不犹豫的夺眶而出。

朴智旻的腿本就因兴奋而抖得厉害，一个没支撑好，腰直接软了下去，幸好田柾国接得快，但被朴智旻这样一吓，讨好的速度也慢了，可是对方却不肯罢休，后腿勾着自己扭腰摆臀，还回头抽抽噎噎的要求他继续动作，眼泪很多的糯米团湿湿的就像下过雨一样，河水泛滥。

尽管眼泪不住的流，却不是因为疼痛。

而是最高级的喜极而泣，连声音都哭得不像他自己。

朴智旻梨花带雨的，奶里奶气求着田柾国。声音哭得这么可怜，连带着求人都变得淫荡，「柾国…那里……再…哈啊…再旁边一点……」

他指示着他身后的田柾国，伸手又将自己的花瓣掰开了点，小眼神欲求不满的要他直往天伦之乐的深处去。

「……」

弟弟听话的复上他的手，凭着下半身窒息的窒热触感寻找朴智旻的敏感点，搅动的同时性器又往里多没入了三分之一，是前所未有的刺激。

「啊……」没注意到自己失了声，朴智旻瘦小的身子颤巍了下。

他轻笑，两条手臂拄在朴智旻身侧，将他完全禁锢在他围起来的空间里，恶鬼一般吐着阴气凑到他耳边：

「看来就是这里吧，哥？」

咬咬下唇，田柾国恶狠狠的蹂躏了一把朴智旻的屁股瓣，而后又在那里落下一掌，毫不留情。从皮肤上默默浮出来的红肿肿的印子不知为何让他欣喜若狂，圆圆的兔子眼睛神采飞扬的，趁朴智旻还没反应过来的时候，将他整个人圈入怀中，要给顶穿似的整根退出又整根插入，如此来回抽动，确保每一下都让哥哥舒服到家。

「啊！」

他暂停了思考，瞪大了眼无法做出反应，他只是本能的认得这份舒爽————足以吞噬自己的惊涛骇浪。

朴智旻伏在床上，目光混乱，短促的喘息变得娇贵了起来，田柾国所造成的片刻空白满足了朴智旻潜意识里对刺激的追求，方得人生之乐的笑容狂野不羁的挂在朴智旻脸上，言语变得露骨，举止变得大胆。

「哈……好棒……好棒啊柾国……」

弟弟的动作很快，抓到点后便揪着他不放了，巨大的器物不停顶弄，朴智旻皱着眉，断断续续抽抽泣泣，快感海洋几乎灭了顶，双手已经无力可以支撑自己，他埋进枕头里，因脸而软陷的地方全给他哭湿了，埋着双眼的位置更是湿了一圈再一圈。

朴智旻惊天的吟唤此起彼落，悄悄阅片无数的田柾国打包票，这比黄片里那些骚货还要再骚个几百万倍，下身挺得更猛了。

对方丰满的桃唇因为来不及吞咽的唾液而水润透光，甚至任由它溢出嘴旁，猫儿般粉嫩的小舌从中伸出，仿佛普通的喘息根本不够他保持清醒似的，就这样大口大口渴望着氧气，仿佛险些溺了水。

田柾国转眼间放弃了后入式，转而举起哥哥的一条腿放在肩上，下身卡在了他大开的双腿间。

朴智旻的柔韧性太好了，什么姿势都能驾驭，甚至能够从中获得新的愉悦，不管是跳舞还是求欢，对朴智旻来说都是百利而无一害。

他看见他的脸，稍微侧着的姿势让他清楚见到朴智旻此时此刻是个什么样子。

吹弹可破的白皮肤底下透着娇魅的红艳、粉扑扑的像是打上了和他发色一样的粉桃腮红、下垂却带有一丝韵味儿的双眸，皆如同降临不夜城的夜幕，艳丽妩媚，勾人动魄，妖冶的本色表露无遗。

田柾国知道，陶醉于情欲的朴智旻比什么都要诱人。

暂且别论田柾国这个痴汉了，任谁看见现在的他，哪个又能不沦落为只想「爱」他的三流之辈？  
.

刚好，这体位除了后边的穴口之外，连朴智旻装着卵蛋的小袋袋也一并服务到了，淫靡的啪啪声与渍渍水声自两人的结合之处清楚的传进耳里，增添了情趣，助长了兴致，田柾国埋头顶得起劲。

然而，现在敏感到极点的朴智旻根本受不了这样的折磨。他抱着头，生理眼泪一个劲儿的出，呻吟且长且缠绵，声音忽大忽小，偶尔呜咽着一下说要一下不要，思绪像乱得一踏糊涂，好像被人糟蹋，朴智旻几乎快被田柾国倾诉的猛烈爱意弄到昏厥过去。

「不…嗯哈…不行……要坏了…要坏了啊啊啊……！」

随着朴智旻的一张小嘴不受控制的将糟糕情话脱口而出，就知道性事也是差不多该到了尾声。一股不怀好意的热流在这时往下冲去，田柾国脸色一暗，低头握住朴智旻的物体上下捋动。

被服务得十分上心，朴智旻的娇喘有气无力，却难以从即将高潮的兴奋脱身，「嗯哈……柾国…我…我快要……哈啊…」

要去了。

田柾国在心里默念。

他将身体向后拉，吐了一口长气，「哥，我们一起。」

「————！」无声的长嗷。

温度极高的精华在田柾国撞上去的同时，尽数洒进朴智旻体内，朴智旻也在他身下达到了绝顶高潮，战栗着身子，大叫着泄在他手里。

直到刚刚一直紧绷着的腰肢瞬间脱力，柔软的身体只有中间那截软了下去，屁股仍翘得惹人注目。

余韵来得一波一波，朴智旻趴伏在床上一抽一抽的，后穴像回味一样噗滋噗滋的收缩，每次都让他眷恋的吟出声来。

「哼嗯…嗯……啊啊！」

猝不及防，右臀又被毫不留情的赏了一掌。光这次他就打了三次同样的地方，田柾国手劲又很大，真的开心起来力道根本不控制。他委屈巴巴，哀怨的口气，「别打了……田柾国死流氓……」

「这样就不行了？」尔后他听见对方的挑衅。

田柾国挖起姿势略诱人的朴智旻，让他坐在双腿中间，再从背后伸出手来环抱，然后包复住朴智旻可爱的柱体，若有若无的抚摸，挠痒痒似的感觉有点微妙。

不知道你硬了没，反正朴智旻是看着那东西在自己眼前又硬的。

他倒也理直气壮，正面和有着巨大凶器的男友怼上了，「谁说我不行了？处男就是处男，连思想都是小学生。」

仗着自己身体软，朴智旻金蝉脱壳，挣脱田柾国的手，脸贴在他胯间。

「明明就只会用这个让别人屈服而已。」说完，弹了一下田柾国的巨根。

田柾国脸上浮着浅浅的笑，饶有兴味的提问，「那难不成智旻西有别的方法？」

朴智旻顿了一下，缓缓收回动作，「嗯……」的假装思考，神情像很若无其事，支着下巴，撅起他的嘟嘟唇，小小的手指点在田柾国柱顶上，像只把玩毛球的小猫，带着它画着圆。

「……」

有些愣住，没想到他会这么做的田柾国喉结滚了滚，怪口干舌燥一把的，自己的那玩意儿也在经不起朴智旻的威逼利诱下悄咪咪的抬起头来，两个人也真是半斤八两。

呵。

朴智旻早有预料般，唇角勾起轻佻的角度，眼神充满挑衅与轻浮。

「菜得要命。」

只见对方张开嘴，一口把他含下去。

田柾国缩起肩膀，不敢置信的倒抽一口气，感叹朴智旻还真是哪里都火热。

若要分别，大概就是尽管前后一样火热，不过后面那张嘴可没有朴智旻灵巧的舌头，以及会轻轻挠刮他的小牙齿。

朴智旻相当熟稔的吮吸田柾国，天鹅颈仰着绝妙的角度在上下吞吐，小舌在马眼四周打转，于舔弄间拉出与之难分难舍的银丝，嘴上不时嗯嗯啊啊给出享受其中的反应。

田柾国被朴智旻吹得简直越来越不能把持。本来都在闷声欣赏的，下腹又浑然一紧，焦急得手指嵌进朴智旻柔软的发丝，把他的头往下按紧，腰腹向前一递送，浑厚的射进朴智旻嘴里。

「！」

一个不注意田柾国就射自己满嘴，而且因为太久没做————就算前几分钟才给过————味道可重了，但他很满意田柾国还是这样禁不住自己的诱惑，这么好逗弄的小年下哪里找？做的时候不仅侵略性高，快乐指数更高。

朴智旻心情愉悦的把东西吞了下去，甚至故意仰头滚滚喉结、吞出声响的做给田柾国看。他贪心的舔舔唇周，将漏网之鱼也一丝不漏的揽回嘴里，春风得意之间还特意表现得不够他塞牙缝。

把它们都吃得干干净净之后，朴智旻优雅的用拇指擦干残留的口水，低着眼神看向他，妖精本精不由自主散发出魅力。

「小鬼头，还真是敢把东西往哥哥嘴里送啊？」

怪罪一般的口气。朴智旻即使心里满意，喜欢调戏小男友的兴趣还是大于会被干得死去活来的后果。

因为爽的都是他。

「……那是智旻西的错。」

一直不说话还以为他就此变成大闷锅的田柾国此刻终于发话，用句委屈，可是他本人的身体好像不这么想。

「哦~？我怎么就错了？」朴智旻上扬着语尾，环住田柾国的脖子，就着田柾国不停靠近的身体，慢慢向后躺下，引他压在他身上，小年下热呼的鼻息忍不住又粗重了许多，脖颈被喷得暖暖烫烫，仿佛窜着一把火，和田柾国的下身一样，灼热滚烫。

「因为你太诱人了，哥，你————」

他抬起朴智旻的臀，滋溜的将被朴智旻好生护养过的性器再次滑进朴智旻的后穴。

「不对，我更正。」

田柾国俯身，接近他敏感的小耳朵，伸舌轻轻描绘它的轮廓，而后慢慢下移至朴智旻的耳垂，对它又含又舔又咬，流连忘返直到被他出声催促。

「我什么呢？柾国西？」

男友的大手揉躏着他富有弹性的臀肉，满足的揩完油后那里又是新的一掌。

这次是左边。

「你好骚啊。」

\------

田柾国拿着毛巾走出浴室，随性的撸着头发，转头看见朴智旻还躺在床上看手机看得很入迷。

他有些无奈的撇撇嘴，怕要是不再催他去洗澡，这人就又得看到凌晨五点。

「哥，赶快去洗了啦。」田柾国拿走朴智旻的手机，抱着他哥一丝不挂的身体撒娇，想说这样哥哥应该就会愿意了————

「不~要。」

结果被无情的回绝。

小懒猫踹开田柾国往旁边翻了个身，不抱近在天边的男友，偏要抱男友脱下的衣服。他在原地发懒，并傲娇的朝田柾国发射慵懒的致命微笑。

「……」

不瞒你说，田醋桶居然在吃衣服的醋。

「……不然我帮智旻洗。」  
「哎呀真的吗？帮了我一个大忙。」

索性不把身体撑起来，小懒猫就这么躺着然后对天伸手隔空讨抱，田柾国认份的过去处理他。

力气大就是不一样，他单手便把朴智旻搁怀里，晃都没晃一下。

朴智旻懒洋洋的趴在田柾国肩头，看着自己腾空的小脚，软呼呼的笑了一下，突然对着田柾国的耳边吹气。

「柾国好大。」

没来由的被朴智旻调戏，田柾国稳住底气，不停告诉自己别上当，这只是他的话术，说的跟想的永远不一样。

把人带进浴室开了水龙头准备帮他洗个好澡，可是小猫无聊就会开始作怪。

「柾国不问我什么大吗？」

田柾国在朴智旻无辜的眼神下屈服了，不过给的也不是个正宗答案，只是集成了被小猫这样恶作剧的经验。

「……反正一定是什么力气大肌肉大之类的答案吧，不问。」

说完之后田柾国就懒得理他，顾着忙自己的。他把沐浴露搓搓搓，搓出泡沫，刚要抹上朴智旻的皮肤时，对方却像刚才在床上那样，若无其事的玩起他的第二性征。

「不是哦，我是说这个。」

从朴智旻吹他气那会儿就有抬头反应的东西，现在倒硬得让田柾国有点羞耻，干什么动不动就受不了朴智旻的挑逗，你还是不是我的了？

田柾国脑子发热的迎向小色猫的眼神，那边已经胀成朴智旻包不住的尺寸。

「像这样子，好大。」

他沉着面容，握成拳头的手不知何时朝朴智旻伸去。他只记得，在忘记自己之前，他就只听见了这样离他最近的一句话。

所以之后他们又在浴室大战了三百回合。


End file.
